No Such Thing as Revenge
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 7 now up \\ A classic case of sexual harassment. The catch? It's reverse sexual harassment. Lita/Edge, Stephanie, HHH, others. Note-For YouThinkYouNoeMe, who suggested I write a fic about the whole Edge/Steph dispute from 2003.
1. Chapter 1

The woman moved out from behind her large oak desk, a small smile on her pretty face as she moved. She came to sit on the very edge of the desk, a small stack of papers clutched to her chest, a pen in her right hand.

The man sitting in a chair situated before her didn't fail to notice the way she crossed her legs seductively, obviously trying to give him a clear view of her shapely legs. She'd worn a pretty short miniskirt, and he couldn't help but wonder if that had been simply for their meeting.

"This is what I propose..." Stephanie McMahon began as she raised the pen to her lips, and she inserted the very tip of the cap between them in a very suggestive manner.

Edge arched an eyebrow as he watched the gesture, its obvious meaning not lost on him. The blond man's guard was fully up as he wondered what had gotten into his boss. The SmackDown General Manager had never really acted like this around him before. Nor could he remember any of his friends telling him she'd come onto any of _them_, either. But the way she was acting - and eyeing him as though he were a chocolate sundae with all the trimmings - made him wonder if perhaps Chris Jericho had been correct when he'd called the brunette a 'dirty, filthy, brutal, skanky, bottom-feeding trashbag ho.'

Stephanie's smile increased into a full-fledged grin as she continued.

"How would you like to become WWE Champion, Edge?"

Wow... The blond man had to admit, he hadn't quite been expecting _that_. It was precisely what he'd always wanted - it was his dream and had been ever since he was a little boy.

"Really? _Me _as the WWE Champion?" he asked, his green eyes lighting up like those on a little kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, really - _you_..." Stephanie said, clasping her hands together, the papers under her arm. "I know that's what you really want, Adam...I know that's what you've _always _wanted..."

Hmm... _That _was odd. The General Manager rarely used his real name in referring to him. In fact, it was a rarity for her to call _any _superstar by his or her first name, especially in a business setting. Except, of course, if the person used their real name in the ring as well.

"Err...yeah." He didn't know what else to say at the moment.

Stephanie didn't seem to mind. She continued to smile at him, a slight twinkle in her blue eyes as she cocked her head while regarding him. Then, slowly, as though re-enacting the scene from _Basic Instinct_, the brunette uncrossed her sculpted legs, then recrossed them the other way.

"I think you deserve a chance to be the WWE Champion..." she finally spoke again, her speech slightly husky this time, and Edge frowned. Something weird was going on here - and it made him feel uncomfortable. Stephanie McMahon was not acting normal.

"I think you deserve a chance to prove yourself, Adam..." the young woman continued, and the blond man stared at her in surprise as she began shrugging out of the black wool blazer she was wearing. "It's pretty warm in here, isn't it?"

"Not really...it feels fine to me," he said, his gaze drawn to the slow, deliberate way she removed the garment. As she took it off, she stretched in such a manner that her full breasts were thrust out even more than they already were.

Edge swallowed uncomfortably, the impression that Stephanie McMahon was coming onto him not lost on him. In fact, the only way the woman could be anymore transparent was if she turned into a window.

He didn't say a word, instead opting to see how far the brunette was going to take this.

"Ooh..." Stephanie said, tilting her head to the right at a slight angle. "My neck and shoulders feel so tense...Adam, would you mind rubbing them for me?" She gestured to the area with her right hand, her eyes batting at him appealingly.

"That's not really part of my job description," Adam protested, and he eyed the GM warily. What she was exhibiting were classic signs of sexual harassment.

"Oh, come on..." the young woman said, a small pout coming to her face.

Although Edge found Stephanie quite attractive, he would not give in to this. It wasn't right. "If it's all the same, Stephanie," he said, "I'd like to be going now if that's all right with you..."

"Already? But we haven't even begun _negotiating _yet..."

"What do you mean?"

Very slowly, the brunette slipped off the desk, the smile returning to her lips, and to Adam's shock, she positioned herself onto his lap. Before the blond man could do anything, including protest, the woman was all over him, trying to kiss him...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks bunches to Rainbowblack for reviewing the first chapter of this story!_**

Shoving at Stephanie to get her off of him but not forcefully enough to hurt her, Adam stared up at the woman in shock.

"Stephanie?"

The brunette's small, smug smile waned.

"Why, Adam, why the shocked look?"

"No offense," the blond man began, "but get off of me - _now_..."

Now Stephanie's smile completely vanished. As she stood up, straightening her short, tight skirt, she looked downright upset. Then, shifting her gaze back to him, she spoke again.

"I thought you wanted to be the WWE Champion..."

"I _do_," Adam replied, "but not like _this_ - _never _like _this_!" He shook his head for emphasis.

The brunette's pout suddenly became a bit of a scowl as she stared into the tall Canadian's green eyes.

"Really? Well, let me tell you something, Adam Copeland!" She half-leaned on her desk, supporting her weight with her left hand, while the right was holding her hip. "Guys like you in this business - they get enough decent pushes, but they never _amount _to anything. You may get shots at the World Title, but that's _all _you get..."

The blond man stared at the young woman in shock, taking in the look in her blue eyes. Despite her now sly half-smile, there appeared to be a fierce gleam in those orbs - almost a challenge. She looked smug, almost satisfied.

"I don't believe you...I've gotten chances before, and-"

"And chances are _all _you're _going _to get..." Stephanie interrupted him.

By now, Adam was glaring at the brunette. This woman may contain a ton of power, but she also possessed a ton of nerve as well. And here the bitch was actually _threatening _him.

"You'd be so quick to fuck me to get me ahead, huh?" he asked, deciding to take a new tack with this. "And what about Paul?"

Stephanie's sly grin disappeared again, only to be replaced with a sour expression at the mention of her fiance, Paul Levesque. In her opinion, the man might call himself "The Game," but she wasn't all that impressed.

"What _about_ him?"

"Um...Well, there's a little matter of you being _engaged _to the man..." Adam put in.

"Paul does not _own _me!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I do as I please! And what's more - he does the same...The only reason he's even with me is to further his own career," she admitted bitterly.

Adam wasn't really all that surprised by the admission. "Really?" he asked. "Then why would he go so far as to propose?"

"Because my dad threatened him..."

_Now _the blond man was a _little _surprised. Before he could question her, the brunette explained.

"Daddy began to resent the fact that Paul was having all his fun with me - and getting all the power in the company to be World Champion, hold onto the title for so long and so forth...Finally, it got to be too much for him, and he had a private little talk with Paul..." She ran a hand through her long hair, rolling her eyes a little as she continued. "And anyway, that whole thing ended with a marriage proposal..."

"You don't seem too happy about it..."

The woman shrugged. "I never really saw it as a _serious _relationship, and neither did Paul," she explained. "When we started out, he was still living with Joanie...And he never intended to _leave _her, either...So, basically, if Joanie hadn't broken up with him, _they _would still be together - and we sure as hell never would have gotten engaged..."

Adam nodded, realizing how sad all of this sounded. Well, to each his - and, in Stephanie McMahon's case - _her _own. But he supposed when you really got down to it, the boss' daughter and Paul Levesque _deserved _each other.

"Oh well..." he said, and he stood up. "I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted. If there's nothing more to say, I'll take my leave now." With that, Adam headed for the door, but Stephanie grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Oh, come on, Adam!" she cried, both sounding and looking pathetic in the Canadian's eyes. "Paul is such a jerk, and I just want some companionship from a _nice _guy for a change..."

The tall blond man turned back to stare at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, well...Sorry, no can do...You've got the _wrong _nice guy."

The brunette's expression grew furious. "Fine! You know what? You will _never _become the WWE Champion - _never_! I'll see to it..." She poked a finger at him rudely. "Now, go on - get _out _of my office!" She seemed on the verge of grabbing something off the desk to throw at him.

Calmly, wordlessly, Adam did exactly as he was told - and walked out of the room without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Months Later..._

Adam sat morosely in the locker room he was sharing with Chris Benoit, his mind not focused on anything but the terrible news he'd recently received.

The news had come from his doctor, whom he'd been to see recently.

The last time he'd competed in a match against Kurt Angle, he'd felt something pop in his neck when the Olympian had German suplexed him. Normally, such pain would go away after a matter of hours, sometimes even minutes.

But this pain was different. It had been more than a week already. This pain hadn't disappeared.

The blond man flinched, raking a hand through his long hair as he recalled Dr. Andrews' words.

_"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, Adam - but you are going to require neck surgery... You will not be able to wrestle for an entire year..._

Adam clenched his hand into a fist instinctively, angry at his fate. Actually, he was even more angry with his body for giving out on him.

It shouldn't have come to this... Just when things were _really_ starting to take off for him, when his character Edge seemed nearer and nearer to winning prestigious singles championship gold...

_Wait a minute..._ he told himself, recalling what had gone down during his meeting with Stephanie McMahon three months earlier. _'Seemed'_ was a word that stood out. The General Manager had promised to play with him, dangle the metaphoric carrot before him.

Then what did any of this really matter?

And then it hit him - it _didn't_ matter.

Running a hand through his long blond hair, Adam shifted his gaze a small distance away to his cellular phone, which he'd left on the small table nearby.

Thoughts of a certain person, someone he'd always deemed special to him, ran through his mind. The one soul he knew would and could relate to him, who would understand better than most anyone what he was going through - had given him a call as recently as three days earlier, but he hadn't called her back. Not because he didn't _want_ to, but he'd been overly distracted and busy planning what to do - with his final SmackDown for a year, the upcoming No Way Out pay-per-view and his impending neck surgery.

Now, he reached over for the phone, flipped it open and pressed some buttons. After, he held the device up to his ear and waited.

"Hello?"

Adam opened his mouth to speak but held his breath for a beat at the sound of Amy Dumas' voice. It was a tone he'd always found very sexy - the redhead's voice was ever-so-slightly deeper than a 'typical' high-pitched female voice - and regardless of that, that tone touched him in a deep and profound way. She was a dear, treasured friend. And the truth was, the blond man didn't know what he would ever do without her.

"Hello?" she repeated, her voice just slightly louder.

"Hello? Amy..." the Canadian spoke.

"Adam?" Hi!" the redhead said, and the tall blond man could hear the brilliant smile in her voice. He pictured her beautiful visage, and, as he closed his eyes, he could actually imagine and feel her right beside him.

"I've been thinking about you..."

"You have?" the blond asked, his eyes opening at the surprise he felt at her admission.

"Sure..." she replied. "So, how are you?"

Despite the joy he felt at the mere act of talking on the phone with this woman, Adam flinched at the innocent question.

"I've been better..." Then, he began to explain, in detail, his current and bleak predicament.

"Oh, Adam!" Amy exclaimed. "I...oh, God...I feel for you...You _know_ I completely understand and empathize with what you're going through..."

The beautiful redhead herself had undergone the very same surgery - performed by the exact same doctor - just under a year earlier, after she'd broken her neck on the set of the TV show _Dark Angel_.

"I know...that's why I wanted to talk to _you_, of all people..." the Canadian admitted. "I want to see you, Ames...Is that do-able?"

"It's definitely do-able...name the time and the place," the woman replied. "I'm there..."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Eh... I don't even know if anyone's reading this story anymore, since it's got ONE review and that's it. But whatever - _I _like it, so I'm going to continue posting it. If it gets more reviews, great... If not, then that's fine, too. But reviews would be_ nice_..._**

Stephanie McMahon shoved several stray papers away from her in an attempt to clear her desk.

She was _not_ in a good mood in any way, shape or form.

As she continued her task, she tossed a fountain pen across the office, not bothering to retrieve it when it landed on the floor.

As she thought about her situation - and about _his_ situation - she became angrier still, and clenched her hands into fists.

Why was it that she _always_ seemed incapable when it came to getting what she _really_ wanted?

The brunette realized that, biasedly, most people would just automatically assume she was happy, just based on her last name. Everything she'd ever wanted, always, was handed to her on a silver platter - sometimes figuratively, sometimes _literally_. In reality, that could not be further from the truth...

Most people didn't really know her, never really knew the _real_ Stephanie McMahon. She had to put up a front on nearly a daily basis, had to do and say things for appearance's sake - all because of her damned last name.

Damn it... Sometimes, she really wished she'd never been born with the surname 'McMahon.' Despite everything material she had, despite her millions, that name was a curse...

Stephanie dropped heavily into her desk chair, an angry purse to her lips as she thought about her fiance - Paul Levesque. Damn, how she hated him... The man couldn't give two shits about her - all he cared about was the fucking World title - and holding onto it for the longest time possible. What a greedy son of a bitch...

Stephanie knew that, as she'd told Adam Copeland a few months past, that Levesque was only with her for all the power that came with being with her - with fucking the boss' daughter. Her blue eyes narrowed as she recalled how Paul had told her, at the start of their affair, that he wasn't planning on leaving his then-girlfriend, Joanie Laurer, for her. He'd told her straight out that all this was about - all it would _ever_ be - was sex.

God, she couldn't agree more... Because, in all the time they'd been together, Stephanie was not in love with him. That proved to be an impossible feat of which she was incapable. That was because Paul Levesque was so hateful...

Stephanie recalled also, how, a few months ago, Adam Copeland had rejected her. Her eyes narrowed once again as she bitterly remembered how he'd turned her down. He'd refused to go to bed with her in exchange for a definitely WWE title victory and reign.

What in hell was _wrong_ with him...?

The brunette frowned. She considered herself a decently attractive and desirable woman. People had _told_ her time and again that she was beautiful. Therefore, because of her looks, not to mention her _wealth_, why would any guy turn her down?? Who the hell did Adam Copeland think he was??

A slow, sadistic grin spread across her face as she realized the irony - Adam was about to undergo surgery for a serious neck injury. He would be out for an entire year afterward.

_How fitting_... Stephanie thought. _How_ funny _life can be_...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Wow... I'm actually quite surprised this story has no reviews other than the one from Rainbowblack (thanks again, girl!). More would be pretty sweet. :)_**

Adam gazed at the beautiful woman seated across from him in the hotel's cafe, a look of understanding on her face. And he _knew_ she'd empathize. After all, she'd been through the exact same ordeal...

"So, that's it...I have to have surgery, and it's been scheduled for the tenth next month..." He lowered his eyes to meet hers again. "I'm...I'm _scared_..." he admitted with just the slightest hint of embarrassment. "I wanted to know...Would you come with me when I got into the hospital?"

Amy Dumas' hazel eyes widened just a big as her features softened at his question.

"Oh, Adam - of _course_ I will..." she said, her hands reaching across the small table to his. Her slim fingers danced over to his much larger ones, gently interlacing with them.

The tall Canadian couldn't help the small smile that suddenly came to his lips at the sensation. He'd actually been harboring a crush on Amy for the longest time, but he'd never bothered to say anything because he'd always doubted the feelings were mutual. But now... Now, with the redhead's body language, the way she spoke to him - so sweetly - he wondered if that weren't true.

"I know exactly how you're feeling right now..." Amy continued. She cocked her head to one side as she continued gazing at him. The expression on her lovely face was full of tenderness.

"I know exactly what you're going through..." she reiterated softly. "And I know how difficult it can be...When I first had _my_ surgery, I just wanted to sleep all my days away...You have to find something - some kind of outlet to take your mind off it...something to..." She paused, reaching one hand up to her hair, tucking a lock of auburn behind one ear. "...Well, something to _live_ for...Since you won't be able to do what you love the most for an entire year..."

Adam listened to her intently, his green eyes fixed to her lovely face. She was right... He knew she was right. And she herself had yet to return to the ring. At the moment, she was still announcing on Sunday Night Heat alongside Jonathan Coachman. Supposedly, she would be allowed to return by July, but it wasn't a hundred percent guaranteed. She might actually have to wait until as late as September.

And she'd done exactly as she was suggesting _he_ do. The redhead had taken to volunteering at an animal shelter that was local to her hometown area. She'd even since decided to form her own organization dedicated to helping homeless dogs and cats get adopted into a good home.

"I guess I'll just have to find something to dedicate myself to..." he spoke, his voice soft. "Or _someone_..."

Amy's eyes were glued to his as he spoke those last two words. Her heart was beginning to pitter-patter inside her chest.

"_Someone_, huh?" she finally asked, her head tilting to the other side as a soft smile brightened her already beautiful face.

Adam raised one hand and placed it against her soft cheek. God, how good she felt. He wondered what it would feel like if he put his hands on _other_ parts of her body. The thought was nearly enough to take her breath away.

"Will you be that someone, Amy?"

The redhead placed one of her hands on top of his that was still pressed against her cheek.

"Nothing would make me happier..."

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that was watching them...


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks to Sky's the Limit for the last review. It's much appreciated! :) Hopefully, after this chapter, I'll have a new update in some time... This is actually the last chapter I have that's currently written and up on my website. But rest assured, I WILL definitely be updating this one soon enough. ;)_**

Stephanie McMahon smirked to herself as she sat at her desk and sorted through some papers.

Interesting... It seemed as though Amy Dumas had taken a job as commentator on Sunday Night Heat, alongside Jonathan Coachman. Apparently, the company and the fans alike had been disappointed that Lita had vanished from their sight. And because of that, someone working behind the scenes had called the redhead and inquired as to whether she'd accept this new, temporary position.

Stephanie felt she couldn't be any more disappointed and angry if Amy _hadn't_ accepted it...

After Paul had witnessed the scene between the redhead and Adam a couple of months back - he'd been in the same restaurant _they'd_ been in, ironically enough - and after he'd told her all about it, she'd felt more hopeless than ever...

The brunette raised both hands and covered her eyes wearily. She hated her life... All she had going for her was her career. She didn't give much thought to her looks or money, or even her health. What she really, truly and desperately craved was a relationship with a man who would sweep her off her feet...

...As Adam had...

Despite having never gone out on one date with him, Stephanie's heart desired the tall, handsome blond man. She'd seen a real and genuine side to him - generous, warm and kind - attributes the likes of which Paul Levesque did _not_ possess...

She scowled as she thought of the man who, unbelievably, was _still_ her fiance. He was such a pompous jerk! And when he'd told her about the tender moment between Adam and Amy, he'd been positively gleeful. God, but that man relished in gossip. Stephanie could honestly say that she'd never even met a _woman_ who enjoyed gossipping as much as _he_ did.

The phone on her desk abruptly began ringing, startling the young woman from her bitter thoughts. A quick glance at her right told her it was her personal secretary who was buzzing her.

She snatched up the receiver in a hurry before it could ring a third time.

"What is it, Rosie?"

"There's a call for you on line two..." the young woman replied.

"This had _better_ be good," Stephanie thought aloud. "Who is it?"

"Adam Copeland..."

The brunette's breath caught at the sound of the Canadian's name, and her heart began to beat noticeably faster. She found it ironic that he would be calling at the same time she'd been thinking about him.

"Put him through..." she demanded, not caring if Rosie thought her rude. She wondered what this was all about.

"Stephanie McMahon..." The brunette spoke crisply, business-like.

"Stephanie, hi," Adam spoke, and his deep, thoroughly masculine tones sent a ripple soaring through the SmackDown General Manager's body.

"Hello, Edge..." The brunette was unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face as she spoke. "It's good to hear from you...How are you doing?"

"Coming along pretty well, thanks..."

"So," Stephanie continued, still smiling from ear-to-ear, "what can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask," Adam said. "I was recently contacted by someone on the SmackDown behind-the-scenes staff about a temporary consultant position...?"

"Oh yes...What about it?"

"I think I'd like to take it..." the blond man said.

"Fantastic!" Stephanie cried, unable to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice. She would get to see him if he took this job. "The job is all yours..."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I am SO sorry for such a long gap between updates! Jeez, I can't believe it's been so many months! But anyhow, here is a new chapter, FINALLY! Thanks again to ThrashMetalQueen for reviewing! ;)_**

Adam snickered to himself as he read that week's SmackDown script. Some of the storylines currently taking place were really quite hokey. He had to question the Creative Team, especially as of late. Not that he thought his absence had a thing to do with it, but the writers really seemed to be running low on ideas - at least _good_ ones - since his neck injury.

Shuffling through the myriad of papers he'd received via FedEx now that he was a consultant, he found something of particular interest. He held up that sheet in question, his gaze scanning over as he read it. It was actually an idea pertaining to his character of Edge, and related to what had happened the last time he'd been on TV, attacked at No Way Out.

They were going ahead with having it so that Chris Benoit was actually the one who had attacked him at that pay-per-view. He had to laugh aloud at that... It was so stupid! Benoit had been nowhere near him when the "attack" had occurred, and the logic dictated for Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, Team Angle, being the perpetrators. He shook his head, as he was now able to do that, since he was finally rid of both the hard and soft collars he'd been required to wear following his surgery.

His cell phone suddenly rang, and the blond man rose to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, you."

Adam grinned at the sound of the voice on the other end. That sweet feminine lilting tone was always enough to get his body tingling.

"Hey, Ames," he said, unable to stop smiling.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much... Just going through some papers Stephanie sent me."

"Ahh, the temp consulting position?" she inquired.

"Yup. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've been reading here, Amy," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah... Try me."

He proceeded to tell her about a storyline that involved Nidia going blind after inadvertently getting sprayed in the eyes with Tajiri's green mist.

The redhead was overcome by a fit of laughter. When she regained her voice, she said, "Okay, yeah... That's pretty bad."

"Told ya. Oh, and they're having Benoit be the person who attacked me at No Way Out."

"No kidding?" Amy cracked. "That makes sense."

Adam laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

She laughed softly. Then, "So... about why I called. You want to grab lunch together?"

"Damn, I wish I could, Ames, but I'm supposed to meet with Stephanie," he replied.

The redhead felt her heart sink a bit.

"Aww, man."

"Yeah... She wants to discuss everything she sent me, get my input and all that."

"Oh."

"Hey," he said, brightening up to the idea he'd suddenly gotten, "but if you want to meet up for dinner?" He could hear the smile in Amy's voice as she promptly answered.

"I would love that."

They ended the call minutes later, as he had to get ready to go and meet Stephanie. The youngest McMahon had suggested a lunch meeting, and it was scheduled to take place at a nice Italian restaurant in the area. _Bella's_ wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't your average pizza and platters place, either.

Adam was dressed in a pair of khakis and a black button-down shirt as he left. He drove his silver Lexus to the restaurant, the packet of papers in a folder along with him. He wanted to be fully prepared to refer to anything contained in the script, should something particular come up for discussion.

The place was about a half-hour's drive away from his house. He quickly found a parking space and left the car. He went inside the restaurant and told a host he was expected, giving him Stephanie's name, as she'd assured him she would make the reservation.

"Right this way, sir."

He was led into the main dining area, and he instantly spotted her. The brunette was sitting at a small table near the back, a menu open in her hands. Her gaze raised as he neared.

"Hello, Edge," she greeted without standing up. Her gaze scanned over him for the tiniest fraction, and she managed to somehow be subtle about it.

"Hey, Stephanie," he said with a smile as he took a seat across from her.

She glanced at the folder, which he placed directly to his left. Then, raising her water glass, she said, "Looks like we've got a lot to discuss this afternoon, hmm?"

"Yeah, definitely," Adam said. He picked up the second menu and began perusing it. While he did that, he failed to notice Stephanie ogling him and actually lick her lips in a seductive manner.

"Hmm, shrimp parmigiana... That sounds delicious."

"Delicious," the brunette echoed the last word. She was still checking him out, cocking her head as she visually appreciated his form. She was going to enjoy this lunch meeting, all right.


End file.
